un air divin
by Anorluin
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabble. Pour l'instant je fait un drabble par dieu avec un mot qu'on m'a imposer à caser. 1 : Poséidon, 2: Apollon, 3:Athéna, 4 et 5: Zeus, 6: Arès, 7: Artémis, 8: Aphrodite, 9:Dionysos, 10:Hermès,11: Héra, 12: Némésis 13:Perséphone 14:Thanatos 15:Hadès 16:Hécate Nouveau Cronos
1. Poséidon

Bonjours, bonjours.

Je poste ma première fanfiction sur ce site *toute fière d'elle*. J'ai décidé de commencer un recueil d'OS, chacun sur un dieu avec un mot obligatoire. Je remercie ma chère Deux pour me relire ( oui je suis nul en orthographe) . J'espère que ça vous plaira. Tout appartient à Rick Riordan, il a pas encore voulu me céder Percy.

Donc le premier OS porteras sur Poséidon avec le mot souvenir.

Poséidon Souvenir

La mer clapotait doucement devant le petit bungalow de Montauk. La journée était claire et douce pour un mois d'avril. Les pieds dans l'eau le seigneur des océans observait la plage où il avait rencontré sa chère Sally. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'il vu son extraordinaire mortelle. Il avait passé tellement de bon moment dans ce bungalow, sur cette plage et dans le petit village d'à côté. Les quelques mois qu'il avait passés avec elle demeuraient parmi les meilleurs de son existence. Il lui avait montré les merveilles de son royaume simplement pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Il l'avait aimée comme jamais il n'avait aimé une mortelle, c'était une reine parmi les humains. Parfois il venait la regarder quand elle prenait ses vacances. Il l'avait - de nombreuses - fois observée jouer tendrement avec Percy quand il était jeune. Ses cheveux bruns voltant dans le vent. Bien qu'il n'était pas présent il put observer son fils grandir se désolant du destin tragique qu'il aurait à subir. Aujourd'hui son frère avait dit à tous les dieux de se retirer du monde mortel et de ne plus y intervenir. Une toute dernière fois, avant Zeus seul sait combien de temps ( ou pas) en vu de ce qui se préparait , Poséidon vint regarder le paisible bungalow où il avait tant de bons souvenirs.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser moi une petite review peut-être ( yeux de cocker). à très bientôt.

bise Anor.


	2. Apollon

Bonjours à toutes et à tous. ^^

Je m'était trompée dans le premier chapitre ce n'est pas un recueil d'OS mais de drabbles entre 200 et 400 mots ( j'était un peu fatiguer ce soir là : je venais de passer 7 heure dans les magasins ), donc je rectifie.

Merci beaucoup à Morgane Valdez et Les 3 Magnifiques pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

Si jamais vous voulez proposer un dieu et un mot je suis prenante. La plus part des drabbles ont été écrit en demandant à des amis.

Pour celui là j'ai demandée à mon frère, j'ai donc eu pour défi : Apollon et lapin. Difficile

Bonne lecture.

Apollon, Lapin

Parfois il en avait marre. Parfois il avait envi de tout laisser tomber et de partir, loin, très loin de ses problème familiaux. Il devrait envisage de prendre des vacances, après tout il avait derrière lui des millénaires de bon et loyaux service. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il aidait pendant les conseils, il préférait de loin les passer les écouteur dans les oreilles.  
Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il demande des congé à son père, son vieux trouverait bien un remplaçant pour son chars. il pourrait retourner au Japon. Là-bas les gens savait apprécier ses haïkus. Et puis il n'aurait ses discussions puéril avec sa sœur comme quoi il était l'aîné. Il était né le premier ! Il était temps qu'elle l'admette ! Elle était et resterait sa petite sœur. Il voulait vraiment s'en aller, il devrai y avoir le droit, il venait d'aider à sauver le monde. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer. Et cela lui permettrai de s'éloigner un peu de sa jumelle. Ne vous méprenais pas il adorait la déesse de la lune mais parfois elle lui faisait tellement peur qu'il s'en rongeais ses ongles parfait. D'autre fois - comme actuellement - il ne la supportait plus. Apollon laissait passer beaucoup de chose mais Artémis n'avait pas à transformer l'un de ses fils en lapin cornus sous prétexte qu'il avait - soit disant - manqué de respect à une de ses chasseresses.

Voici donc le second drabble. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à les proposer.

Une petite review ?

Bise Anor.


	3. Athéna

Bonjours bonjours comment aller vous en ce début de vacance ?

Personnellement je viens d'arriver dans le sud donc sa va . Vive la Provence !

Pour fêter ça je poste un nouveau chapitre sur Athéna; étant la déesse préférée de ma super bêta je poste le défi qu'elle m'avais lancée.

je remercie Unic1 pour sa proposition et j'écrirais le drabble avec Aphrodite vu que je n'ai pas encore de proposition pour elle. Et je remercie également Morgane Valez pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Donc voici Athéna et poisson ( deux mot qui dans une même phrase font un oxymore )

* * *

Athéna poisson

Par moments, Athéna s'inquiétait réellement pour la santé mentale de sa fille. Ou plutôt elle ne la comprenait absolument pas.

Déjà, premier problème : sa fille était devenue amie avec le fils de Poséidon. Alors là, vraiment, elle n'en était pas revenue ! Tous ses enfants savait que le bungalow trois n'était pas leur allié. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le jeune Jackson arrive.

Elle le trouvait trop sûr de lui - comme son père - il suffisait de voir comment il leur avait envoyé la tête de Méduse lors de sa première quête. À eux ! Les Olympiens ! Quête où sa fille lui avait annoncé que si conflit il y avait alors elle le choisirait lui plutôt que sa mère. Non mais vraiment ! La déesse s'en était étouffée de fureur.

Et puis il était dangereux ce sang-mêlé, déjà il n'aurait jamais dû naître: c'était un fait, son oncle avait lui aussi rompu son serment.

Le jeune demi-dieu avait changé sa fille : elle devenait moins réfléchie - un comble pour une enfant d'Athéna - et elle se mettait en danger, au grand dam de sa mère.

Bon d'accord, il avait sauvé le monde, mais c'était avec l'aide de sa fille et de ses amis. D'accord, c'était Annabeth qui l'avait embrassé en premier. D'accord, c'était les autres pensionnaires de la colonie qui les avait jetés à l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour embrasser sa fille sous l'eau : Annabeth n'était pas un poisson ! , s'indigna la déesse de la sagesse depuis l'Olympe.

* * *

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent mes drabbles

vous pouvez laisser une petite review ? , je ne mord pas ^^.

Bise Anor.


	4. Zeus

Bonjour bonjour *sifflote* comment allez-vous ? Je suis super motivée en ce moment et en plus j'ai accès à un ordinateur vu que suis chez mes grands-parents, je posterais donc sûrement plus de chapitres ^^ ( surtout qu'à partir du 26 je n'aurais plus d'ordinateur pour 3 semaines)

Donc aujourd'hui je poste deux drabbles. Sur Zeus. Je les postes à la suite parce qu'il y a une référence du premier dans le second. Morgane Valez le tien est le second. Celui-ci vient d'un copain de classe qui me demandait ce que j'écrivais et m'a donné celui-ci à réaliser.

Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les proposer par review ou MP.

Reinenoire : ton drabble est écrit je le posterais demain ou après demain ^^

Un grand remerciement à tous ceux et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews et qui ont placé ce recueil en suivi ou en favori

Merci encore à ceux qui lisent mes drabbles

* * *

Zeus Tableau

Le seigneur des cieux avançait d'un pas rapide à travers les corridors de l'Olympe. Il ne semblait pas tranquille et ne cessait de regarder derrière son épaule. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus loin dans les méandres de son palais, au milieu des meubles poussiéreux. Encore une fois il tentait d'échapper au courroux de son épouse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ce coup-ci ! Enfin... Si. Il savait. Mais il avait juste voulu organiser une fête pendant son absence, enfin pendant sa disparition. Et puis Aphrodite n'avait pas à tout lui raconter. Non parce qu'à coté de Héra en colère, Gaia avait l'air d'une Mamie gâteau à peine psychopathe. Enfin il arriva devant une petite porte en acier blindée. Il tira la petite clef qui pendait à son cou pour l'insérer dans la serrure. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui pour s'assurer d'être bien seul : traduction que Héra ne l'avait pas suivi. Il pénétra dans son bunker, oui ! Un bunker au milieu de l'Olympe. Non il n'était pas paranoïaque... Enfin pas trop. Sur l'étagère poussiéreuse un petit carnet attira son attention. Il était en or - comme c'est étonnant - et fermé d'un mécanisme assez simple. Le dieu l'ouvrit et une feuille pliée s'en échappa. Il la ramassa et la regarda étonné avant d'éclater de rire. Il venait de retrouver son vieux tableau de chasse, avec le nom de toutes ses maîtresses. La dernière en date n'étant nulle autre que la mère de Thalia et Jason.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Peut-être pourriez-vous me laisser une review pour me le dire ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Bises, Anor.


	5. Zeus the return

Rebonjours ^^

J'espère que vous avez appréciés le premier drabble sur Zeus. En tout cas voici le second

Je vais pas m'étendre, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose vu que j'ai tout mis pour le premier des deux drabbles ( voir chapitre précédent ).

* * *

Zeus soutien-gorge

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Encore une fois, il avait manqué l'occasion de se taire. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que son épouse organisait une fête. Il y en avait deux sortes : les fêtes ennuyeuses alias réunions familiales, où elle passait des heures à parler des dernières bagarres de son fifils dieu de la guerre. Bagarres qui, la plupart du temps, finissait par la mort de "l'ennemi" de son fils, sauf celles avec son neveu... Et puis il y avait les autres... Le seigneur des cieux se demandait parfois si sa femme n'était pas plus effrayante lorsqu'elle avait de "bonnes" idées plutôt que lorsqu'elle était en colère... Après tout, quand la déesse du mariage s'énervait, il pouvait toujours fuir dans son bunker au cœur de l'Olympe. Là, pas moyen.

En tant que roi des dieux - et accessoirement patriarche de la famille olympienne - il était de son devoir de montrer l'exemple. Il voyait pourtant bien les regards suppliants des autres dieux lorsque Héra commençait à évoquer une nouvelle idée. Et il avait encore une fois cédé... au grand dam de sa famille. Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé que les femmes serait habillées en hommes et les hommes en femmes. Mais juste habillés, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se transformer...

Zeus en avait vu des vêtements féminins. Après tout, il avait eu un sacré paquet d'amantes - mais non Héra, je vais juste faire un tour à Athènes, oui je serais rentré pour le dîner - mais quand il avait reçu ses vêtements de son tailleur, il s'était pour la première fois rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas mettre certains vêtements et qu'il était mille fois plus doué pour les enlever... Hum... Au secours ? Quelqu'un ? Comment met-on un soutien-gorge ?!

* * *

Bon... Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu la tête mais c'est pas grave...

Comme toujours les reviews sont acceptés, il n'y a pas de " accès refusé " ^^.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu.

Le prochain sera Artémis et Amour. Je pense que je le posterais demain mais je suis pas sur.

Bonne journée à toutes et à tous ^^.

Bise Anor.


	6. Arès

Hey me revoilà ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Savez-vous que demain est le jours des résultats du bac de première ? * stresse stresse *

D'accord ça ne doit pas beaucoup vous intéresser - Ha ! je te l'avais bien dit ! -

Bon ben comme vous avez du vous en douter je n'ai pas pu publier hier - sans blague -

Je remercie encore ( et toujours ) tout ceux qui lisent mes drabbles

Trêve de bavardage ! Voici le nouveau chapitre Arès et fanfreluche

Bonne lecture

* * *

Arès Fanfreluche

Il était las. Mais las. Vraiment ! Il en supportait beaucoup, énormément. Oui il pouvait être patient, si si, mais pas souvent, et puis pas avec n'importe qui. Pas avec le jeune Jackson par exemple. Il devait imposer le respect, impressionner ses ennemis sans qu'il ait à leur accorder un regard. Actuellement même Zeus ne se serait pas risqué à approcher son fils à moins de 50 mètres. Les changements d'humeurs dans les yeux du dieu de la guerre effrayait quiconque voulait lui parler. Habituellement les flammes brûlaient - littéralement - dans ses orbes vides, mais là c'était encore plus effrayant. Son regard passait d'une lassitude telle que l'on pourrait le confondre avec le regard de Prométhée, à une fureur qui donnerait à Cronos l'envie de courir pleurer dans les jupes de maman Gaia. Il allait la tuer ! Non, il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais vraiment, là elle abusait ! Tiens, il se mettait à parler comme ces jeunes. Il avait été patient. Il savait qu'elle aimait jouer, il avait passé de longues heures dans ses appartements à se laisser coiffer, maquiller, poudrer, et pomponner. Il avait même accepté de porter une de ses robes pour lui faire plaisir. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il sortait avec elle, pourquoi il ne la laissait pas à son frère. Arès voulait bien laisser passer les caprices de son amante mais Aphrodite n'avait pas le droit de décorer son arme avec des fanfreluches et des rubans en dentelle rose. Il avait l'air de quoi maintenant ?!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^.

J'ai remarqué que vous êtes nombreuses ( y t-il des mecs ? ) à me lire. Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous. Par contre je reçois très peu de retours. Pour nous autres auteurs en tout genre les reviews sont un moyens de se rendre compte de notre travaille et si il plaît. Écrire une review est rapide et reste très sympa pour les auteurs.

Bon j'ai fini avec le blabla ( tout de même important ) donc,

Une petite review ?

À la prochaine et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez proposer un défi.

Bise Anor.


	7. Artémis

Bonsoirs ( bonjours ? )

J'ai mes résultats et comme je suis heureuse - YAOUUUUUUUUU ! - parce que finalement j'ai plutôt bien réussie je poste ce nouveau chapitre

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Morgane Valez et reinenoire pour leur reviews. ^^

Celui-ci est le défi que m'a envoyée reinenoire et sa sœur.

Je remercie encore tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et j'espère que mes drabbles vous plaise toujours.

* * *

Artémis amour

Un jour cette pimbêche d'Aphrodite devra apprendre à la respecter... Elle n'était plus une gamine, non ! Elle siégeait au conseil des Olympiens ! Ce n'était pas rien !

Ce coup-ci, la brunasse l'avait tellement énervée qu'aucune de ses chasseresses - même Thalia - n'avaient osé lever les yeux vers elle. Elles avaient levé le camp et maintenant suivaient leur déesse en silence... Oser insinuer cette infamie ! Quand cette déesse comprendra-t-elle que son ridicule pouvoir restait infiniment moins utile que la chasse. Et elle avait ajouté que... Ho! rien que d'y penser ses poils s'en hérissaient.

Cette Bimbo avait réussi à émettre l'hypothèse que ses enfants étaient en réalité des chasseresses. Et qu'ils chassaient seulement un gibier différent...Non ! Vraiment Non! Chasser les garçons ou les filles n'était pas comme chasser des monstres. Rhaaaaa ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Même son crétin de frère n'arrivait pas à ce niveau... et pourtant Zeus seul sait à quel point il pouvait être soûlant.

Bon, enfin, elle n'allait pas se laisser atteindre par les insinuations de cette vipère. Elle tenta de sourire à ses chasseresses mais à la tête qu'elles faisaient, elle devait plutôt ressembler à une tueuse en série. Artémis se rembrunit et continua à avancer. Elle se promit que la prochaine fois qu'Aphrodite oserait insinuer qu'un jour elle connaîtrai l'amour, elle lui ferait manger son maquillage !

* * *

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus autant que les autres et je remercie encore ceux et celles qui lisent mes ramassés de conneries

Une petite review ?

Bise Anor.


	8. Aphrodite

Bonjour ^^

- Houlà tu poste tôt aujourd'hui *méfiance* -

Maiiiis ! Bon c'est vrai je poste tôt aujourd'hui mais c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avance : je n'aurais pas accès à internet durant les 3-4 prochains jours. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster - on avait pas deviné - et j'en suis dsl. Mais au moins j'aurais le temps d'écrire.

Merci à Morgane Valez, Rose-Eliade et Unic1 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment super plaisir. Je remercie également toutes celles et tout ceux qui mettent mon recueil en favori ou en suivis.

Je remercie également tout ceux ( toujours plus nombreux ) qui lisent mais drabbles.

Assez bavardé voici Aphrodite et Jalousie

* * *

**Aphrodite Jalousie**

Un comble ! C'était un comble pour la déesse de l'amour ! Non mais vraiment, elle n'avait pas le droit ! La fête battait son plein et la dernière fille d'Ouranos fulminait derrière une colonne quelconque. Elle hésitait à fuir ce désastre dans sa chambre. Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Un... Deux... Un... Deux... Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers la salle pleine de divinités plus ou moins importantes. Elle se retourna précipitamment : sa cible avait manqué de l'apercevoir. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Question vestimentaire, elle était sensée être la meilleure et un modèle pour les autres olympiens ! Et là une autre était au même niveau, voir l'avait surpassée ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Comment une telle infamie était possible ? Oui, elle était jalouse ! Une autre avait été meilleure qu'elle pour s'habiller en homme. Encore une fête stupide organisée par Héra, bien que voir Zeus en robe était assez hilarant. Aphrodite connaissait déjà la jalousie - Arèèèès ! C'est qui cette mortelle ?! - Mais jamais pour une tenue. Elle restait toujours la plus élégante ! Mais là elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Ce veston restait tout simplement sublime. Oui, elle était jalouse ! Athéna était mieux habillée qu'elle !

* * *

Bon je vous l'accorde Aphrodite fait un peu OOC mais bon...

Je m'excuse encore de mon absence prochaine. Je m'en vais naviguer sur la mare nostrum ( mais je reste en France).

Ça vous laisseras le temps pour une petite review ? ^^

Bise et à très bientôt, Anor.


	9. Dionysos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Je suis rentrée hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps de poster et je suis vraiment désolée.

Un très très grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir d'arriver et d'en voire autant *verse une larme*

Unic1 : je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça te plaise

Rose-Eliade : Merci :) que dire de plus ? ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes

Morgane Valdez : celui-ci est celui que tu m'as lancée. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu Hercule, il était peut-être à la fête ? Celle organisée par Héra ? Qui sait ? Et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'étonner.

Percabeth34110 : je suis super contente que tu aime et personnellement je vois plutôt Athéna en robe ^^.

Reinenoire : je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise ^^ Je serait très intéressée par la liste que vous avez concocté avec ta sœur.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui mettent mon recueil en favori ou en suivis et à tout ceux qui lisent

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre : Dionysos et déprime

* * *

Dionysos Déprime

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?... Pourquoi encore lui ?... Pour une fois qu'il y avait une fête... c'était injuste... Zeus était vraiment devenu parano... -Maiiiiis heuuu laiiisse moi rentrer P'paaaa ! s'iil te plaîîîît- Ce n'était pas sa faute ... C'était ces foutus gamins... Ils le faisaient tourner en bourrique ! Au point qu'il en oubliait les choses importantes comme...

Pourquoi tant de haine... Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait joué à Pac-Man pendant la guerre..enfin si c'était sa faute mais quand même ! Le noble dieu du vin regardait avec tristesse les portes fermées de l'Olympe. Il se demandait comment il allait faire payer son oubli - bien sûr dû aux gosses de la colonie - aux pensionnaires. Peut-être punirait-il Peter Johnson.. Percy Johnson.. Peter Jackson...Ha non lui c'est un réalisateur... Oui, il connaissait mieux le nom de certains grands du cinéma que celui de ses pensionnaires... Ho et puis c'est pas comme si c'était important, hein !

Pour une fois qu'il y avait une fête pleurnichait le dieu... Même Héraclès devait y être... À moins qu'il soit encore en train de pleurnicher sur son île...

Il avait manqué une occasion de pouvoir aller boire... C'était assis sur les marches de l'entrée de l'Olympe que Dionysos, cadet des Olympiens, sombra dans la déprime.

* * *

Merci à vous tous qui lisait mes histoires ^^

J'espère qu'elles vous plaisent toujours autant.

En tout cas j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les écrire .

Une petite review ?

Bise. Anor


	10. Hermès

Bonjour bonjour

Comment allez-vous ?

J'espère que vous aussi vous vous la coulez douce en vacance. En tout cas vos lectures et vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir.

Unic1 : Voici la réponse à ton premier défi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. En tout cas tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Et je suis contente que celui sur Dionysos t'ais plus

Rose-Eliade : Merci :) mille fois merci ^^

Morgane Valez : Fais gaffe aux chevilles ^^ sinon tu pourras plus mettre les pieds sous le bureau de l'ordi ^^. Avant de faire Hécate je ferais Némésis, j'ai bien aimée. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que celui-ci aussi.

P'tite Poulette : Je suis super contente que mes drabbles te face rire. Je ferais le tien plus tard, ma béta m'a déjà donné un défi sur Héra mais je le ferais car j'ai déjà une petite idée ^^.

Merci encore à tout ceux et toutes celles qui me lise. J'en suis toujours aussi contente et encore plus. Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en suivis et favoris

Assez de Blabla... Voici Hermès et tente

* * *

Hermès tente

Il avait honte... Mais honte... Il aurait préféré partir s'enterrer sous terre plutôt que de rester à contempler ce désastre. Il était le dieu protecteur des voyageurs, donc ses fils devraient normalement être en mesure de savoir partir en voyage. Au moins connaitre le matériel nécessaire. Là... Mais ce n'était absolument pas digne d'un fils d'Hermès... Il pensait pourtant qu'ils faisaient partie de ses meilleurs fils... Il les reniera.. Oui, c'est la bonne solution.. En fait ces deux boulets n'étaient pas ses fils... Il s'était loupé. Mais alors, qui était le parent divin de ces deux là ? Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Apollon ! Vu l'intelligence de certains des fils du blond ça ne l'étonnerait même pas !  
Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'ils lui ressemblent trop pour qu'ils ne soient pas du même sang... Zut... Il pourrait peut-être inventer une rumeur... Comme quoi il avait été forcé de les revendiquer... Mais...  
Pourquoi avait-il révélé à leur mère sa véritable identité ? Même Luke ne l'avait pas déçu à ce point lorsqu'il avait rejoint Cronos. Cette honte... Mais pourquoi ? Sérieusement, il allait être la risée de tout l'Olympe. Et tout ça à cause de ses deux fils... qui l'avait rendu si fier par le passé... Mais là... C'étaient des infamies ! Et les pires qu'elles puissent être. Ils étaient des fils d'Hermès, nom de Zeus ! Comment Travis et Connor avaient-ils pu oublier leur tente alors qu'ils partaient en camping ?!

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, c'est génial de savoir que mes histoires plaisent. ^^

Une petite review peut-être ?

Bise. Anor


	11. Héra

Bonsoir à tous ^^

Comment allez-vous ?

Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est en deux mots car j'ai reçus deux défis pour la même déesse, j'ai nommée Sa Majesté Bombe nucléaire...Héra ! Bravos mesdames et messieurs ! Vous venez de gagnez... UN DRABBLE ! Mes félicitation !

RAR

Rose-Eliade : Un oubli qui peut s'avérer peu judicieux si y ont fâchés Zeus. Merci encore ^^

Unic1 : Je suis contente que ton drabble te plaise ^^. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également

P'tit Poulette : J'espère que le fait que ton défi ait été couplé avec celui de ma bêta ne te dérange pas et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Et n'hésite pas à m'en lancer d'autres

Reinenoire: Je suis contente que ça vous plaisent toujours autant à toi et ta sœur. J'espère que tuas bien profité de tes vacances à la plage ^^ . Si tu peut posté la liste avant le 28 : je part et n'aurais plus accès à internet avant 3 semaines.

J'espère que mes drabbles vous plaisent toujours autant et que celui-ci vous plaira autant

Voici Héra et vengeance par la boîte à outils

Héra vengeance et boîte à outils

* * *

Héra boîte à outils et vengeance

Mouahaha ! Elle se sentait puissante ! Enfin ! Elle avait réussi ! Après plus de un millénaire d'essais ! Son heure de gloire était arrivée ! Gaïa devais être en train d'en trembler dans son sommeil. Héra tenait enfin sa vengeance ! Tous s'agenouilleront devant elle ! Même son idiot de mari - qu'il soit Zeus ou Jupiter - ainsi que sa chasseresse de fille ! Que le bungalow 9 tremble face à ce qu'elle en ferait ! Travaillant dans l'ombre, elle avait prévu cette attaque depuis des années ! Bien avant que son père puis sa grand-mère décident respectivement de ressurgir du Tartare et de se réveiller ! Elle avait patienté, guettant sa proie, la surveillant, évaluant ses atouts et ses faiblesses. Elle avait camouflé ses recherches, elles devaient à tout prix rester secrètes... Aucun des Olympiens ne pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour y parvenir... Aussi patiemment que le chat, elle avait attendu le moment opportun pour attaquer... Lorsqu'enfin il était arrivé, la sueur dégoulinait dans le dos de la déesse. Tout s'était joué à une poignée de secondes... une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles la reine des cieux fut terrorisée à l'idée de se faire prendre... Mais elle y était parvenu ! Elle tenait sa vengeance ! Elle regardait son trophée avec un air sauvage limite fou, les yeux brillants d'une excitation mal contenue. Devant Héra reposait l'objet qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à récupérer, elle avait enfin volé la boite à outils de son forgeron de fils !

* * *

Merci encore beaucoup à vous tous qui êtes de plus en plus à me lire et commenter.

N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer vos propositions par review ou MP.

Sinon... Une petite review ?

Bise. Anor.


	12. Némésis

Holà !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant mais je voulais publier avant de partire et je n'ai pas eu le temps, donc je me precipite dans le premier cybertcafe que j'ai trouvée.

Je suis toujours aussi surprise par le nombre de review que je reçois et en suis infiniment heureuses ( oui il en faut peu pour que je soit contente )

Pour me faire pardonner j'en poste 2 aujourd'hui.

Je posterait le prochain vers le 18.

RAR

Morgane Valez : j'espère que tes chevilles ne vont pas trop enfler à la lecture de ton drabble sur Némésis ^^. Sinon oui j'ai peut-être un tout petit peu exagérée pour Luke. Et je suis contente que tu rie toujours autant

Reinenoire : T'inquiète les mauvaise connexion internet je connais ^^. Je suis super contente que mes drabbles soit- toujours aussi drôle. Merci. Pour la liste ça me donneras de quoi écrire en vacance merci ^^. J'avoue que je me suis bien marré en la lisant. Y'en a qui sont vraiment super. Je les posterais quand je rentrais.

Rose-Eliade : Merci ! mille fois merci ^^

Unic1 : j'essayais de faire durer le suspense et je suis contente que ça ai réussi. Merci de lire et commenter.

Voici Némésis et crème solaire

* * *

Némésis crème solaire

Une goutte... Deux gouttes... Trois gouttes... Une flaque commençait à se former devant le cadavre aux pieds de la déesse. Il n'aurait pas dû se moquer d'elle... Il n'aurait pas dû venir... Ne pas apparaître... Ne pas être ce qu'il était... Vingt gouttes... Vingt-et-une gouttes... Le liquide continuait inlassablement à s'épancher sur le sol, formant un mince ruisseau. Il avait payé son crime. Elle avait eu sa vengeance! La vengeance de la déesse! Enfin! Le corps gisant devant elle servirait d'avertissement. Elle planterait sa tête au bout d'un pic devant sa demeure. Qu'ils tremblent tous! Qu'ils la respectent enfin, Elle, la déesse de la vengeance! Dédaigneusement, elle le fixa avant de reculer d'un pas : il ne faudrait pas que le liquide souille ses chaussures! Oser envoyer ÇA à la fille de la nuit! Comme si c'était utile! Elle retrouverait l'auteur de cette mascarade et lui ferait payer, parole de Némésis! Mais elle lui ferait payer lentement, elle attendrait dans l'ombre le bon moment. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle retrouve Hermès : il devait connaitre l'expéditeur ainsi que le contenu du colis car il s'était éclipsé ( très ) rapidement. La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid. Cent-trois gouttes... Lentement, elle se pencha pour saisir entre deux doigts le cadavre froid de la crème solaire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Une petit review ?

Bise. Anor.


	13. Persephone

Rebonjours !

Vous imaginez pas le bordel pour écrir avec un clavier Espagnol '

bon ben comme promis voici le second drabble

Reinenoire j'espere qu'il te plaira car il est issu de ta liste ^^

Persephone et bande-dessinée

* * *

Perséphone bande dessinée

Là, Perséphone aurait paru folle aux yeux de n'importe quel habitant des enfers se baladant dans ce coin du palais. Elle riait ! Mais riait ! Au point de se rouler par terre, les larmes roulant sans interruption sur ses joues. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes. Lorsqu'elle parvenait à se calmer un peu, elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir et repartait dans son fou rire. Et lorsqu'elle réussissait à reprendre son souffle elle imaginait la tête de son époux s'il la surprenait ici et alors elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait autant ri. En même temps, aux enfers, les gens ne sont pas ce que l'on appelle très drôle ! Entre les condamnés aux champs du châtiment et ceux condamnés aux champs d'Asphodèle, il y en avait vraiment peu qui possèdent ce que ceux d'en haut appellent le sens de l'humour ! Mais là ! C'était tordant ! Plus même que la fois où Hadès s'était fait rembarré par son fils - vas-y, c'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de toi ! - pendant la guerre des titans. Franchement elle allait même finir par trouver le p'tit sympathique. C'était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre qu'elle était. D'où l'imagination de la tête de son mari s'il la trouvait. Mais grâce au livres de son beau-fils, elle avait passé un super moment. Franchement, il faudrait qu'elle se commande des bandes-dessinées sur Amazon dès que possible !

* * *

J'ai pa resistée à mettre la reference d'Amazom. Ceux qui ont lu la marque d'Athéna comprendrons. ( à chaque fois que je veux mettre un "m" je met un "ñ" -' )

Bon je vous souhaites à tous de bonne vacances :)

Une petite review ?

Bise. Anor.


	14. Thanatos

Bonjour à tous ^^

Comment allez-vous une semaine avant la rentrée ?

J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances. Dites vous lisez Les Chroniques de Kane ? L'autre série de Rick Riordan ? non parce que le tomme trois sort demain et qu' y que je le lise ^^.

sinon certain d'entre vous sont allés voire Percy se faire massacrer au ciné ? Pas que je veuille vous dégoûter mais certain truc sont vraiment nul... Même le 1 et mieux adapter ...

Sinon merci au review et à tout ceux qui lisent toujours

RAR

Unic1 : En fait je me suis trompée c'est dans le fils de Neptune merci de mer l'avoir fait remarquer ^^. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que celui là aussi

Reinenoire :Voici un autre de votre liste que j'ai trouvé excellent ^^. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

* * *

Thanatos ordinateur

Il sautillait de joie dans tous les enfers. Il l'avait enfin eu après 2000 ans de bons et loyaux services ! Lalala ! Il passa devant Perséphone qui le regarda comme s'il était fou, mais bon, comme elle sortait de la chambre de Nico, elle ne se fit pas remarquer... Il arriva jusqu'à la porte de son jumeau, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Le-dit jumeau parvint à ouvrir un œil lorsqu'il se fit embarquer par Thanatos dans une danse de la joie. Une fois que le dieu de la mort fut -légèrement- calmé, Hypnos pu avoir son explication. Ainsi Hadès avait fini par craquer... Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendormir, l'autre corbeau s'était déjà envolé. Thanatos continuait de sautiller dans tous les enfers comme une fangirl à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'elle est une sang-mêlée. Cerbère le vit passer ainsi, se demandant si le dieu n'avait pas fini par perdre la tête. Thanatos arriva devant le gouffre du Tartare et loin de se laisser impressionner il cria à l'intention de Cronos qu'il L'avait enfin eu. Après avoir hurler sa joie dans tous les enfers, il rentra au palais et sauta sur Hadès qui tenait sa récompense, puis se faufila dans sa chambre laissant son patron savourer la longue file de mécontents se plaindre. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepter d'offrir un ordinateur à Thanatos, déjà... ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lus ^^

Avec la rentrée mes publications s'espaceront donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudraient pas trop...

Une petite review ?

Bise. Anor.


	15. Hadès

Bonjour à tous ^^

comment allez vous en ce début septembre ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre juste avant la rentrée ^^

RAR

Les 3 Magnifiques : Le massacre de Percy était juste une image pour parler du film... non parce que leur adaptation est pire que celle du 1...

Unic1 : j'avoue ne pas avoir pensée aux potentiels site sur lequel Thanatos pourrait aller... à creuser...

Reinenoir : je suis contente que mes histoires vous plaisent toujours autant à toi et ta sœur ^^.

Celui-ci est un défi envoyé par un ami qui m'a donné pas mal de fils à retordre... mais voilà Hadès et Luxure !

* * *

Hadès Luxure

Une idiotie. Voilà ce qu'était ce livre. Un recueil de bourdes plus désespérantes les unes que les autres. Sérieusement, les mortels avaient pris QUOI avant de l'écrire !? On leur a jamais expliqué que certaines substances étaient nocives pour la santé ? Le seigneur des enfers tourna la page en soupirant lourdement et en pestant contre son épouse qui le lui avait refilé -tiens ! Instruis-toi un peu ! Regarde ce qui a réussi à nous surpasser dans l'esprit des hommes!- ou plutôt balancé . Sérieusement il n'y a plus LES Enfers mais L'Enfer ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et le paradis au ciel ? Il imaginait déjà la tête de Zeus si des hordes d'âmes débarquaient à l'Olympe. Le seul problème serait qu'on l'accuserait et que, vraiment, il avait pas la tête à se bagarrer avec ses frères au prochain solstice d'hiver. Il lut le titre de sa nouvelle page, "les sept pêchés capitaux" pourquoi se restreindre sur les plaisirs de la vie ? La tête qu'aurait fait Zeus si Héra lui faisait lire ces machins ! Nan, parce que si vous étiez envoyé au champ du châtiment parce que vous aviez été un peu orgueilleux, avare, coléreux, envieux, gourmand ou encore paresseux il y aurait plus personne au champ de l'Asphodèle... et un paquet de dieux aux Enfers... Mais le pire d'entre eux quand même... Si la luxure vous envoyait aux enfers, sa famille y régnerait depuis longtemps... Les humains pensaient que c'était pourquoi qu'ils fricotaient avec les mortelles ?

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus

Peut-être pourriez vous m'en dire plus par commentaire ^^ ?

Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos défis ^^

Bise. Anor.


	16. Hécate

Bonjour *évite le livre pour se prendre l'ordi dans la tête*

Mais laissez moi au moins vous dire pourquoi j'ai pas publier... -à part le fait que t'as pas réussi à avoir l'ordi depuis une semaine...- ET à cause des devoirs *terminal S bonjours*

En fait j'écris en parallèle une histoire, une vraie en parallèle et elle est un peu plus longue... Je devrais d'ailleurs commencer à la publier d'ici deux-trois semaine. Mais je suis quand même impardonnable pour laisser trainer mon recueil...

Bref RAR :

Cinochie : je suis dsl je n'avais pas vu ta review la dernière fois *s'énerve sur Gmail*. bon ben ton veux fut exaucé ^^ et j'espère qu'il t'as plus et que celui-ci te plairas aussi. Bonne lecture

reinenoire : je suis contente que vous suiviez encore mes drabble malgré mon irrégularité... Oui c'est bien la bible que Perséphone fait lire à ce pauvre Hadès... Bon ben j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi et promis je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications.

Kfer : Merci ;) mais comment la perfection n'existe pas ? JE suis LA perfection ^^. Et oui pourquoi pas à l'occasion

Unic1 : t'inquiète pour la partie perverse j'ai la même ^^. Oui je suis encore vivante malgré les cours... La fin du tome trois et génial (comme tout le livre) et j'ai bien rigolée en le lisant ^^. J'espère que ce drabble te plairas

Merci encore à tout ceux qui commentent, mettent mon recueil en suivis ou favoris. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, cette fois c'est Hécate qui y passe, et c'est un défis de Morgane Malefoy

Hécate et solde

* * *

Hécate solde

L'entretien du magasin laissait à désirer... La poussière commençait à recouvrir les nombreux rayons d'une fine couche grisâtre semblable à de la neige, mais en plus sale... Comment pouvait-on, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, laisser une telle merveille se détériorer de cette façon...Plus aucun article ne valait le prix indiqué dans cet état... Si c'était pas malheureux... La déesse soupira, soulevant un nuage de poussière par la même occasion. Aphrodite lui avait dit tellement de bien de cet endroit qu'elle s'était attendu à trouver tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Et là, plus rien d'autre que des fioles et des amulettes, tellement recouvertes de poussière que ça avait dû les endommager. Pauvres objets magiques, ils n'étaient pas destinés à finir ainsi : il étaient de bonne qualité, un des rares magasins à encore en vendre, en dépit de la taxe imposée par Zeus. Si ça continuait, elle ne pourrait plus faire marcher son commerce... Peut-être allait-elle ouvrir un marché noir ? Après tout, la demande était forte avant la hausse des prix. Ça marchera sûrement car elle mettra les anciens prix et les gens en achèteront plus ! Faudrait qu'elle consulte la déesse du marché pour voir si ça lui serait profitable ! Au fait, y en a une au moins de déesse du marché...? Pour en revenir au magasin, la déesse commençait à penser qu'elle ne trouverait définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Et vu l'entretien, Mèdes aurait au moins pu tout mettre en soldes ! Elle allait pas débourser 50 drachmes pour une fleur des Hespérides fanée ! Non mais !

* * *

Si vous avez aimez n'hésiter pas à commenter : laisser un petit message prend deux secondes et fait super plaisir. Je vais essayer de publier tout les dimanches mais je ne promets rien vu l'accès que j'ai à l'ordi...

À la prochaine ^^

Bise. Anor.


	17. Terminus

Bonjour à tous

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu publier dimanche mais ayant un DS de SVT et un de physique ma bêta (et moi même) avons eu un week-end chargé en révision et elle n'a pas eu le temps de corriger.

RAR

Rose-Eliade : je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ et j'espère que celui là aussi

Voici un défi de la longue liste de Reinenoire (merci encore au passage) Terminus et chat (que j'ai écris pendant mon cour le plus passionnant de l'emploie du temps alias la philo !)

Terminus et chat

* * *

Terminus chat

Il était désolé, il n'aimait pas faire pleurer les petites filles mais là elle devait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, que l'arme qu'elle tenait devait absolument rester à l'extérieur de la Nouvelle-Rome. Cette chose était dangereuse bon sang ! Il avait envie, non il voulait, laisser passer la fillette avec son fardeau ! Mais c'était contre sa nature ! Contre l'essence même de son existence ! Contre ce pourquoi il avait été créé ! Mais ces larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues roses et rebondies, traçant un sillage humide depuis ses grands yeux noisettes qui le fixaient en rougissant légèrement... Ça aussi c'était contre nature... Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle ?! Pourquoi devait-il avoir à choisir entre compromettre la sécurité de sa ville et le bonheur d'une pitchoune ? Mais cette arme terrible qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras... Pire que le stylo à bille de l'autre grec ! Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde il ne pouvait pas accepter. S'il la laissait faire, Jupiter seul sait comment il retrouverait sa ville après le passage du monstre ! Cette bête était armée jusqu'aux crocs ! Ce fauve qui vous demande des câlins pour mieux vous poignarder derrière. Cette bestiole n'était même pas romaine ! En plus Terminus était sûr que ses semblables y était pour quelque chose dans la mort de César, des envoyés de Cléopâtre ! Et puis il suffisait de les regarder prendre le contrôle du net à commencer par YouTube ! Enfin bref il était désolé mais ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser ce chat entrer dans la ville ! En plus il était allergique à leurs poils!

* * *

Donc merci encore d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ;)

Bise. Anor.


	18. Poséidon the return

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^

Whaaa on a passer la barre des 3000 vue OO.

Merci, Merci beaucoup c'est super motivant ! Merci encore !

Bon vu que je n'arrive pas à publier le dimanche je pense que je vais plutôt essayer de le faire le mardi comme ça je laisserais le temps à ma bêta de corriger.

RAR

P'tite Poulette : Français ? Ça se vaut je pense. Mais bon quand le prof de philo ne sait faire que des allusions perverses dans son cours et mater le décolté des filles je préfère écrire… Et je suis contente que tu aime toujours ^^ bien que mes publications ne soit plus très régulière…

Rose-Eliade : oui Les chats gouvernent le monde ! Quand ils te demandent de leurs faire un câlin en ronronnant c'est dure de résister… Je suis faible

Kfer : oui mettre le mot solde a été super dur… La preuve j'avais le défi depuis juillet… Et je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent toujours

Reinenoire : Non en philo je dors ou j'écris, j'en ai marre des blagues salace du prof ou de ses exemples dèg (genre est-ce moral d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa mère….- *fuis en courant*). Un chat à des griffes… et oui ça doit être drôle de voir une statue éternuer.

La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas si je publierai en début en début ou en fin de, semaine : j'ai un DS de 2h en maths… *sanglote car n'a pas compris un chapitre sur 2*

Mais bon je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mes problèmes… Je vais laisser place à Poséidon qui fait son grand retour sur scène en boudant avec un défi de ma bêta.

Poséidon et parapente

* * *

Poseidon parapente

Son frère restera un éternel mauvais joueur, franchement ! C'était pas juste ! Lui n'avait rien demandé pour son anniversaire depuis plus de deux mille ans. Alors que Zeus lui avait demandé, y a pas plus de trois ans, ET il avait accepté, de le laisser faire de la plongée sans le noyer ! La prochaine fois, il ne se laissera pas amadouer par son cadet - s'il-te-plaît Poseidon ! Allez steuplaît grand-frère ! Si tu refuses, j'en parlerais à Maman Rhéa ! Na !- qui avait beau être le roi des Dieux, restait un éternel gamin ! Puisque c'est comme ça il allait faire la même chose, et rester bouder dans son palais au prochain conseil des douze ! Juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui pouvait être embêtant !  
Même si pour ne pas aller au conseil, il allait devoir braver la colère de son épouse, qui, même si elle n'atteignait pas celle d'Héra, restait impressionnante. Sa chère et tendre épouse qui lui avait cassé sa belle salle de jeu rien que parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir les fonds nécessaires à l'agrandissement de l'aile des invités...  
Mais peut-être que s'il y allait, il pourrait faire changer Zeus d'avis... Il devrait peut-être réfléchir... Et puis, il ne demandait pas grand chose... C'est pas comme s'il voulait présider le conseil les trois prochains siècles tout de même ! Il ne demandait pas grand chose... Juste que Zeus accepte qu'il pénètre dans son domaine sans se faire foudroyer... Il voulait juste tester le parapente, enfin !

* * *

J'espère que ce drabble vous à plus et je vous souhaite un une bonne semaine.

N'hésiter pas à commenter ^^.

Bise. Anor.


	19. Cronos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Comment-allez vous en ce début de vacance ?

Perso je suis contente que les profs cessent de nous martyriser parce que mon prof de philo et mon prof de maths se sont alliés pour faire sombre notre classe en dépression… Début décembre : 4h de DS de philo, 4h de DS de maths, 3h de DS de philo ! Vous ne savez pas où on peut faire des commandes groupés d'antis dépresseur à tout hasard ?

Bon je vais peut-être arrêter de me plaindre…

Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui lisez et reviewer : on a quasiment atteins les 50 reviews et les 3600 vue. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, vos défis c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est déjà à 19 chapitres. Pour la cinquantième personne qui posterais le défi qu'elle m'enverra (si elle le souhaite) mais le défi pourra se composer de plus de mots et sera deux fois plus long ^^.

Pour les bonnes nouvelles : cette semaine je vais surement en poster un peu plus ^^ surement deux autres. Et vous vous souvenez peut-être qu'il y a quelque semaine je vous avais parlé d'un autre projet sur lequel j'étais, Je vais surement commencer à le poster cette semaine ou la prochaine.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant blablaté…

RAR

Rose-Eliade : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et merci ^^ ma bêta à toujours des idées bizarres à me proposer ^^.

P'tite Poulette : ça te dirait de forme un groupe contre les profs pervers ? Et Merci je suis super contente que tu suives toujours après tout ce temps

Alena Robynelfe : Merci beaucoup d'être passé dans le coin ^^. J'espère que tu trouveras celui-là aussi bien que les autres. Et oui certains mots paraissent incongrue avec les Dieux

Kfer : Merci J'espère que celui-ci te fera rire aussi ^^

Bon ce coup là ce n'est pas vraiment un Dieu mais je trouvais pas mal de le placer. Le mot vient de ma tante ^^

Bonne lecture.

Cronos et Superflue

* * *

Cronos Superflue

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce que les autres Titans lui reprochaient. En plus ils avaient fait exactement la même chose. En même temps, pour une fois que ses fils avaient fait quelque chose d'utile, à moins qu'ils aient copié leurs créations ? Il faudrait peut-être creuser la question tiens... Et contrairement à ce qu'insinuaient les autres ce n'était absolument pas à cause de ça qu'ils avaient perdu cette guerre. Sa maman lui avait juste demandé qu'il la laisse s'occuper de ces misérables insectes, ses chers petits et arrières petits enfants... Ces insignifiantes créatures, qui avaient osé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais sa maman lui avait promis qu'il aurait Jackson et qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec lui sous les yeux de son fils ! Il tenait sa vengeance ! Enfin... Sa mère lui offrirait sa vengeance ! Après tant d'années ! Mais bon il garderait quand même cette belle création de ses fils. C'était quand même bien mieux que de rester dans un éternel trou noir*! Et puis il demanderait à sa mère de ne pas détruire la race humaine, leurs créateurs de mode étaient vraiment remarquables ! Mais bon les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était absolument pas le fait qu'il ait choisi de revêtir le corps de Luke qui les avaient fait perdre la guerre. Ce jeune homme était franchement beau, il fallait bien l'avouer! Et ce n'était pas superflu de s'être arrêté dans les magasins de la Cinquième Avenue !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure ^^

Une petite review ?

Bise. Anor.


	20. Ares the return

Bonjour !

Comment allez vous jeune lecteur ? -c'est toi qui parle de jeune...-

Ho ça va... rabat joie...

Vive les vacance ! Je peux enfin écrire et dessiner !

Donc merci à tous ^^ vous qui lisez mes délires.

On a dépasser les cinquante reviews ! Et La cinquantième review fut celle de Kfer qui m'a donc donné mon premier défi a plusieurs mots (le premier que je poste) avec le retours de ce cher Ares.

RAR

Kfer : bon ben merci beaucoup ^^ pour la review, le défi et tout le reste ;)

Alena Robynelfe : je t'avouerais que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à imaginer Cronos en fashion victime, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas correctement... Mais c'es pas grave je le vis bien ^^.Merci en tout cas

P'tite Poulette : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ^^. Je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire

Rose-Eliade : Je vois bien Cronos arriver à Paris et rentrer chez Chanel avec sa faux et demander où se trouve la nouvelle collection d'hiver et foutre la trouille de sa vie au vendeur XD. Sinon tu disais Cronos et Sucrerie ou un autre Dieu ?

marine : Bonjour à toi nouvelle revieweuse ^^ tout d'abord Merci de lire etd'avoir commentée. Tu voudrais une histoire sur les deux Dieux ?

Voici donc Ares défaite folie et char

* * *

Ares gloire défaite folie char

Il allait assassiner ces gamins ! Et même si après il allait devoir braver les colères de Poseidon et Athéna, il fallait qu'il venge ses enfants ! Quand même ! Ses chers petits enfants étaient et resteraient les meilleurs ! Peut-être pas pour réfléchir, d'accord (après tout à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir quand il suffisait de taper plus fort pour se faire entendre?), il laissait ça aux gamins de la sagesse ! Mais là, en s'alliant, ces misérables insectes avaient battu sa fille ! Le dieu de la guerre en restait comme un rond de flanc... Comment était-ce possible ?! Comment cette infamie avait pu se produire !? La défaite ne faisait pas du tout partie du savoir faire de ses enfants. Non mais ! Surtout de sa Clarisse ! Oui Arès pouvait être très très trrèèès jaloux et rancunier quand ses gamins se faisaient dépasser ! Tout le monde savait qu'être fils du dieu de la guerre signifiait que l'on restât imbattable lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre, dans n'importe quelle catégorie ! Ses enfants étaient faits pour occuper le devant de la scène, être sous les feux des projecteurs, être la gloire incarnée ! Pourquoi Jackson et sa copine avaient décidé de remédier à cette état de fait ?! De quel droit avaient-ils osé vaincre sa fille ? Ils allaient payer ! Pour ça et pour toutes les fois où ils avaient déshonoré le bungalow cinq ! Cependant, le dieu pouvait se vanter que sans ses enfants, jamais les héros n'auraient pu gagner la guerre (même si les mauvaises langues diront que la guerre n'aurait pu être gagnée si un seul bungalow n'aurait pas répondu à l'appel), bien que ses fils et ses filles aient failli lui foutre la honte de sa vie en refusant de venir à Manhattan pour une histoire de char volant. Qu'est-ce qu'auraient dit les autres Olympiens s'ils n'étaient pas venus au final... Après tout, même son oncle était venu les aider! Son père s'était même incliné et avait avoué que sans ça Typhon les aurait battus... Pour en revenir au problème, le dieu semblait à la limite de la folie et ne cessait de marmonner -je vais les tuer, les éviscérer, les égorger, me délecter de leurs cris et de leurs gémissements, ils payeront pour cet affront!- au point que les rares passants filaient à l'anglaise en plaignant les pauvres qui subiraient le courroux du fils de Zeus ou en se demandant s'ils couraient vite... Même Héra n'osait pas s'approcher de son fils alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle était une des plus grandes peurs d'Ares -en même temps peu de gens ne filent pas ventre à terre quand elle s'énerve. L'air autour du dieu crépitait tandis qu'il cherchait la meilleure torture pour punir la fille de la sagesse et le fils de la mer. Car non, sa réaction n'était pas excessive ! Le couple n'avait pas à battre ses enfants lors de la course de chars ! Ses enfants devaient gagner, c'était dans leur gènes !

* * *

J'espere que vous avez appreciés ^^

Laissez une review ^^

Bise. Anor.


End file.
